


I Do Adore

by MintLemonade



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluff, I was tired and mad when I wrote this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintLemonade/pseuds/MintLemonade
Summary: Baz comes back home from Italy, and Simon is excited to see him. That's about it.(the title is from the song I'm listening to - i do adore by Mindy Gledhill)





	I Do Adore

“Calm down, Simon,” Penelope said, smiling. Simon couldn’t calm down. Baz was coming back from his trip to Italy with his aunt.

“ _If she doesn’t get out of her house for a while, she might explode,_ ” Baz told him. “ _I’ll be back in two weeks_.” The time was 11:25 pm. Standing in a crowd of people, Simon knew what he was looking for. Six feet of perfection and long, dark hair.

People kept coming out of the doors, and none of them were his boyfriend. Simon did a little dance to keep the cold from seeping through his clothes. Penelope rubbed sleep out of her eye. Time passed, and they kept waiting. And waiting. “Si,” Penelope said and grabbed his arm. “We can wait to see him in the morning. Just call him and tell him we’re going home.”

“No, Penny, I’ve been waiting too long to have to wait another day,” Simon argued. “Can we just wait a while longer?” Penelope looked into Simon’s eyes for an ounce of sleepiness, or even boredom. She sighed when he couldn’t find any. Simon just looked excited to see his boyfriend again.

“Yeah, OK. But he better hurry up,” she said, shoving her hands in her pockets. “It’s cold out here.”

Simon checked the time on his phone. It was midnight. Maybe Baz was supposed to get back tomorrow? Suddenly, he felt stupid for dragging Penny out late at night to wait for Baz when he might not even be there. He turned to tell her that maybe they should call an Uber.

“Snow?” He heard someone call out his name. A grin stretched across his face as he whipped around to meet the voice. Baz stood in the doorway, holding two suitcases and slouching. A pink neck pillow was tucked under his arm, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in fifty years. It was a sight for sore eyes. Simon ran towards Baz and jumped into his arms, wrapping his legs around Baz’s waist. “Hey!” Baz yelled, dropping his bags and stumbling backwards. Simon heard Penelope laugh behind him, greeting Baz before going to find his aunt Fiona.

Simon buried his face in Baz’s neck, sucking in a giant breath. He smelled of bergamot and pine — it was perfectly familiar. Simon had never noticed how much he missed it. “Hey,” Baz said quietly in his ear, tightening his grip around Simon’s waist.

“Hi,” Simon whispered back. He lowered himself back onto the floor and took a step back, making sure not to leave Baz’s personal space. “I missed you,” he said, laughing.

Baz gave him a tired smile. “I can tell.” He placed a callused hand on Simon’s cheek, kissing him gently.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello thanks for reading my fic i hope it made you go 'aww'


End file.
